Pangeran & Cewek Miskin
by MiRae Naomi Kurosaki
Summary: Ichigo adalah pangeran di Dunia Karakura. Semua cewek ia temui, tidak ada yang istimewa dan unik untuk dia. Suatu hari, ia bertemu cewek miskin. Apakah cewek itu bisa menerima Ichigo? Chapter 2 UPDATE! AU IchiRuki
1. Mencari Jodoh

**-Pangeran & Cewek Miskin ****By: MiRaeNaomiKurosaki-**

**-Bleach: ©Tite Kubo-sensei-**

**-Chapter 1: Mencari Jodoh-**

Wah! Hallo! Ini MiRae Naomi Kurosaki. Ganti nama haha. Nama sebelumnya itu Aragaki Rey. Panggil aku MiRae aja. Ini pertama kali aku bikin fanfic pake bahasa Indonesia. jadi maklum kalo bahasa Indonesiaku jelek. Sorry banget yah, Yuzu gak akan di cerita ini, cuma Karin.

Disclaimer: Bleach punya Kubo-sensei... Tapi cerita ini: MINE!

Summary: Ichigo adalah pangeran di Dunia Karakura. Dia sedang mencari jodoh yang disuruh oleh orang tuanya. Dalam semua cewek ia temui, tidak ada yang istimewa dan unik untuk dia. Suatu hari, ia bertemu cewek yang sangat miskin. Apakah cewek itu unik untuk Ichigo?

* * *

MiRae: Hai, semuanya!

Ichigo: *baca skenarionya* Wah... Gue jadi pangeran nih...

Rukia: Jangan sok lebay deh, Ichigo! Gue jadi... *baca skenarionya juga* APA! Rakyat miskin? Apa gak salah, MiRae?

MiRae: Gak lah... Tapi... Tenang saja, Rukia. Entar kamu nikah ama Ichi!

Ichigo+Rukia: APA? NIKAH?

MiRae: Jangan teriak2. Entar ketahuan readers! Jadi gak seru deh. Yosh! Kita mulai aja~~~

* * *

Kurosaki Ichigo adalah pangeran di Dunia Karakura. Ia mempunyai 1 adik perempuan, Kurosaki Karin. Semua orang menghormatinya. Ia sering membantu rakyat-rakyat di Dunia Karakura. Ia adalah pria single, baik, suka menolong, tisak sombong dan iba dengan orang lain. Maupun begitu, ia agak kasar dengan ayahmya sendiri. Suatu hari, orang tuanya bertanya kepada Ichigo.

"Ichigo, My son. Kapan mau nikah sih? Umurmu sudah 19. Seharusnya kamu sudah punya fiance, tau? Papa pengen punya cucu nih!" Kata ayahnya, Kurosaki Isshin sang Raja.

"Cucu? Apa? Oyaji, kau pikir terlalu jauh! Pacar aja belum punya. Gimana kalo fiance!" Ichigo berkata kepada "oyajinya". Ichigo adalah orang yang polos, selama hidupnya, dia tidak pernah berkencan dengan siapapun.

"Sudahlah, Isshin. Jangan begitu. Sudah tau anak kita itu belum pernah pacaran. Gimana bisa punya cucu? Sabarlah, Isshin. Mengapa engkau selalu saja menanyakan tentang pacar dan lain-lain?" Kata ibunya, Kurosaki Masaki sang Ratu.

"Ya, sudah. Kapan-Kapan gak usah di bahas lagi." Kata Isshin sambil minum kopinya.

Ichigo berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berkata, "Yah sudah. Aku akan mencari jodoh besok pagi," Ia tersenyum. Tiba-tiba, Ichigo langsung ke kamarnya.

"Mengapa gue harus mencari jodoh? Gue kan gak mau punya jodoh. Hidup gue bakal gak bahagia seperti ini!" Ia berkata kepada dirinya sendiri. Tidak sampai semenit, Ichigo langsung tertidur.

* * *

Ichigo membuka matanya. Dia melihat jam didndingnya, 7:30. Sudah pagi dan ia mandi. Setelah mandi dan memakai kemejanya, Ia pergi ke Kota memakai mobil Mercendez-Benz CLS550 (kayaknya belum ada di Indonesia deh, Gak tau deh). Setelah itu, mereka pergi ke dalam kota. Di dalam kota itu ramai. Apa lagi di kota Soul Society dan Hueco Mundo.

Setelah salah satu pengawalnya keluar dari mobil itu dan membacakan surat itu, "Selamat pagi! Untuk wanita yang masih single, kaya, cantik, dibawah umur 20 dan belum pernah nikah, Kami harapkan anda untuk pergi ke istana besok pagi. Acara ini dibuat untuk Sang Pangeran. Sang pangeran akan memilih salah satu dari kalian semua untuk menjadikan istri pangeran!" Setelah itu, pengawal itu menempelkan surat itu di papan coklat di tengah kota dan masuk ke mobilnya lagi. Mereka pergi ke istana lagi.

Semua orang mendengarkannya. Ada cewek berambut coklat berkata, "Wah... Nikah ama pangeran? Siapa yang gak mau?"

"Bener-bener... Ayo kita ikut! Jadi putri juga entar kita kaya!" Cewek berambut hitam berkata ke semua orang.

* * *

Setelah Ichigo pergi ke kota, ia bertemu dengan adiknya, ayahnya da ibunya di ruang makan. Ia duduk dan melotot makanan di meja.

"Ichigo, papa sudah bilang juga ke kerajaan yang lain bahwa kamu akan memilih salah satu dari mereka." Isshin berkata kepadanya.

"Oyaji... Bagaimana aku bisa memilih cewek segitu banyak dalam 1 hari?" Ichigo protes.

"Yah... 2 hari? Bisa, kan? Jangan terburu-buru. Gampang, kan?" Ujar Isshin. Untuk Isshin, itulah hal yang gampang sekali. Tetapi Ichigo berbeda dengannya. Bagaimana bisa memilih 1 cewek dalam 1000 cewek? Susah. Bukan, SULIT!

"Kak Ichi, jangan stress, nanti aku juga akan merasakannya!" Kata Karin menghibur kakaknya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak stress. Rasanya itu sulit untukku. Tetapi akan kucoba." Kata Ichigo sambil menatap semua orang, "Aku istirahat dulu."

"Eh... Ya sudah..." Karin tersenyum.

Setelah itu, Ichigo pergi ke kamarnya dan berbaring di tempat tidurnya. "Semoga aja gue bisa dapet cewek polos dan tipenya gue," Ichigo tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba, seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Ichigo berkata, "Siapa?"

"Ini Tatsuki dan Renji!" Tatsuki berkata kepada Ichigo. Tatsuki dan Renji adalah teman baik Ichigo sejak kecil.

"Masuklah... Tatsuki... Renji..." Ichigo menjawab. Tatsuki dan Renji masuk ke kamar Ichigo.

"Kenapa loe, Ichigo? kok tampangnya lesu banget?" Renji bertanya. Tidak seperti biasanya Ichigo lesu dan tidak berenergi.

"Iya, loe! Cheer up lah! Gue denger loe disuruh milih cewek ama ayah loe..." Tatsuki berkata kepada Ichigo. "Loe gak pernah punya pacar sih. Jadi susah deh kalo begini..."

"Yah mau gimana? Gue gak pernah pacaran seumur hidup gue." Ichigo berkata dengan lesu.

"Semoga loe dapet cewek yang cantik dan baik hati." Tatsuki dan Renji berkata kepadanya.

"Thanks yah..." Ichigo tersenyum.

"Ya sudah... Kita pergi dulu yah, Ichigo!" Renji berkata. Mereka pergi dan memberikan coklat kepada Ichigo sebelum mereka pergi. Setelah mereka pergi, ichigo langsung tidur di ranjangnya.

* * *

Ichigo membuka matanya dan melihat sudah 7:55 pagi. Seperti biasa, Ichigo mandi dan pakai bajunya. Ia pergi ke lobby utama istana (lobby utama seperti hall) dan melihat banyak cewek di situ. Setelah acara itu dimulai, Ichigo menolak banyak cewek di lobby utama, yah. Semuanya kali... Ichigo lelah dan langsung tidur dengan lelap dikamarnya. Keesokan hari, Ichigo memulai acaranya lagi. Seperti kemarin hari, Ia menolak semua cewek. Setelah ia menolak semua cewek itu, tertinggal satu puteri bangsawan dari Dunia Shinigami. Ia cantik dan mempunyai warna rambut yang sama dengannya.

"Maaf... Siapa namamu?" Ichigo bertanya kepada cewek itu.

"I-Inoue... Orihime..." Jawab Inoue.

"Inoue... Maaf... Kayanya saya tidak akan memilihmu..." Kata Ichigo.

"Tidak apa-apa kok." kata Inoue. Ia langsung pergi dari istana.

Ichigo melihat tidak satu orang pun lagi dia pilih. Tidak ada orang di situ kecuali pengawalnya. Ia langsung pergi ke kamarnya.

"Kenapa aku menolak semua cewek di situ? Tidak ada seorang pun menarik untukku..." Ichigo berkata. Ichigo langsung tidur.

**-To Be Continued-**

Ichigo: Panjang juga...

Rukia: Gue kok gak tampil di chapter 1?

MiRae: Sabar, Rukia. Chapter 2 loe bakal tampil. Kasihan Ichigo...*tertawa*

Ichigo: loe bilang 'KASIHAN'. kok malah ketawa?

MiRae: gak apa-apa. Lagian kasihan loe gak pernah punya pacar!

Ichigo: Kaya loe pernah punya aja...

MiRae: Nevermind. Anyway, REVIEW LOH! JANGAN LUPA! RnR!


	2. Cewek Miskin

**-Pangeran & Cewek Miskin ****By: MiRaeNaomiKurosaki-**

**-Bleach: ©Tite Kubo-sensei-**

**-Chapter 2: Cewek Miskin-**

Hallo lagi! Thanks banget yang udah review dan baca fanfic indo pertamaku! 1000 kata doang bisa bikin 3 jam hehe. Gimana kalo 2000 yah? Coba aja lah haha. Yosh~ Lanjutin lagi! MiRae seneng banget!

* * *

Ichigo melihat tidak satu orang pun lagi dia pilih. Tidak ada orang di situ kecuali pengawalnya. Ia langsung pergi ke kamarnya.

"Kenapa aku menolak semua cewek di situ? Tidak ada seorang pun menarik untukku..." Ichigo berkata. Ichigo langsung tidur.

* * *

Ichigo membuka matanya lebar. Pukul 7.00. Ichigo langsung mandi dan memakai bajunya. Baju itu tidak mewah seperti papanya, mamanya dan adiknya pakai. Cuma baju yang seharga Rp. 20.000,-. Ia tidak suka pakai baju mewah, malah dia suka pake baju mirip seperti rakyat biasa. Setelah itu, Ichigo pergi ke ruang makan. Ia melihat papanya.

"Pagi..." Ichigo berkata. Seperti kemarin, tampang Ichigo lesu dan capek.

"Apa-apaan kamu, Ichigo! Kamu tidak memilih satu pun cewek kemarin!" Isshin marah kepada Ichigo.

"Oyaji, kau pikir mereka itu tipeku? Semuanya membosankan dan biasa aja, Aku suka orang yang unik dan istimewa." kata Ichigo sambil minum susunya.

"Kau terlalu ada maunya, my son! Kenapa sih cuma pilih satu cewek itu susah?" Isshin teriak.

Ichigo langsung pergi dari ruang makan dan pergi meninggalkan istana. Mau kemana tuh orang? Kemana lagi selain ke... KOTA!

xoxoxoxo

"ADUH!" Cewek berambut hitam teriak. Ia memakai baju yang jelek dan kotor yang sedang berjalan di kota.

"Kenapa, Ruk?" Tanya cewek berambut hitam memakai konde, "Kok kamu gitu stress?"

"Gw gak punya uang nih! Gimana dong?" Cewek itu berkata dengan panik.

"Masa lw gak punya uang sih, Rukia? Tadi bukannya lw abis kerja?" Kata cewek memakai konde itu.

"Momo... Momo... Gw udah pecahin vas bunganya. Jadi gw gak dapet gaji gara-gara gw pecahin deh..." Kata cewek yang bernama 'Rukia'.

"Yah... kamu sih ceroboh. Kapan-kapan jangan pecahin lagi. Entar gaji lw diambil lagi loh!" Cewek yang Rukia sebut 'Momo' Berkata.

"UGH! Hari ini kesel! kesel! ke-" Pria rambut oranye menabrak Rukia dan membuatnya jatuh. Tetapi, pria itu menolongnya. Ia menangkap tubuh mungil Rukia dengan kedua lengannya yang sedang jatuh. Setelah itu, Rukia berdiri lagi dan menatap pria itu.

"kau tidak apa-apa?" Pria itu berkata. Pria itu adalah Kurosaki Ichigo, pangeran di Duania Karakura.

"K-KAU! Punya mata gak sih? Kalo jalan lihat-lihat dong! Jangan tabrak orang!" Rukia teriak. Ia sebel sekali! Udah gak dapet gaji... malah sekarang bikin masalah ama orang yang gak dikenal... Sebel. Itu kata yang ada di otak Rukia sekarang.

"Aneh... Sendiri yang nabrak! Yang gak punya mata siapa? Terus udah di tolong malah marah-marah. Maunya apa sih?" Ichigo marah-marah dengan Rukia yang sedang keras kepala.

"Bodoh amet! Gw gak pikirin..."

"Eh... Rukia... Jangan bikin masalah deh... Itu...Itu... Itu... Pangeran Kurosaki Ichigo!" Ujar Momo.

"Hah? Mana mungkin pangeran pake baju murahan kaya kita?" Kata Rukia sambil menghela napasnya.

"Kalo gw Pangeran Ichigo... Emang kenapa? Biasa aja kali..." Ichigo menhela napasnya juga.

"Jadi bener and itu... pa... pangeran Ichigo?" Momo teriak gembira.

"Iya... Mau bukti?" Tanya Ichigo yang sedang mengambil kunci tanda bangsawan. "Nih... Percaya?"

"Bohong! Kau mau menipu kita kan?" Rukia berkata negatif.

"Ngapain gw nipu lw pada... Wah udah deh... Gw pergi dulu!" Ichigo pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

* * *

"UGH! Gw sebel ama tuh cowok! Sebel! Sebel! Sebel!" Rukia berkata keras.

"Udah lah... Jangan di pikirin..." Momo menghela napasnya.

"Hari ini beneran deh... BADLUCK!" kata Rukia.

* * *

Di lain tempat, yaitu di istana, Ichigo tidak perduli dengan semua itu. Yah... tau dong... Gak penting soalnya.

"Tch... Disuruh minta maaf malah marah-marah... ANEH! Dasar orang keras kepala... Sial hari ini!" Ichigo kesal.

"Ichinii... Ada temenmu dateng!" Kata Karin yang sesang menunjuk cewek berambut oranye.

"Hallo, Kurosaki-kun!" Kata cewek itu dan senyum kepada Ichigo.

"Ka...Kamu! I... Inoue?" Ichigo kaget

**-To Be Continued-**

* * *

Jee-ya Zettyra,aRaRaNcHa,eri-lovekyosoma,bl3achtou4ro: Hahahha... Rukia entar jealous loh!

Ruki Yagami: sip deh! coba2 dulu hhehhehehehe

chappythesmartrabbit: Pertanyaan yang bagus tapi... simak ceritanya biar tau... ^_^ Emang ceritanya cool bgt? Baru tau...

Eka Kuchiki: Biar seru, Kak... hahahaha

Aizawa Ayumu: Thanks, Ai!

* * *

Rukia: Wah... gw kok jadi negatif thinking terus yah?

Ichigo: Gak tau... Lw dari tadi marah terus hahahhaa

Rukia: uhh... MiRae... Kenapa lw bikin gw negatif thinking?

MiRae: Gak tau...

Rukia: ... ih aneh! Masa yang bikin gak tau sih?

MiRae: No idea... Ibu...

Rukia: Nevermind lah... Chapter 3 akan muncul! Kayanya bakal ada IchiHime dan IchiRuki. Sorry kalo gak suka IchiHime... Tapi mereka gak mesra-mesraan... Cuma ngomong2... hehehhe.

Ichigo: Thanks buat semua yang udah baca dan review yah!

Rukia: Sorry kalo aneh ceritanya ^^... Karena authornya juga aneh!

MiRae: -_- Enak aja! By the way... RnR Please? ^_^


	3. Akari

****

**-Pangeran & Cewek Miskin ****-**

-Chapter 3: Akari...-

-Bleach: ©Tite Kubo-sensei-

-By: MiRae Naomi Kurosaki-

* * *

Hallo lagi! Thanks banget yang udah review dan baca fanfic indo MiRae... Inoue datang! Dimana aja ada Inoue yah? Hmmm.. Bakal seru nih yah?

Btw, kenapa yahh sekarang Tite Kubo-sensei selalu aja bikin adegan IchiHime lebih banyak dari pada IchiRuki? *ikut-ikutan dengan kak Nica* TT^TT hiks...

Ichigo disini OOC... lagi... Biasa lahh... Yang flaskback OOC abis!

YOSH! Kita mulai aja dehhh... hihihihi

* * *

Di lain tempat, yaitu di istana, Ichigo tidak perduli dengan semua itu. Yah... tau dong... Gak penting soalnya.

"Tch... Disuruh minta maaf malah marah-marah... ANEH! Dasar orang keras kepala... Sial hari ini!" Ichigo kesal.

"Ichinii... Ada temenmu dateng!" Kata Karin yang sesang menunjuk cewek berambut oranye.

"Hallo, Kurosaki-kun!" Kata cewek itu dan senyum kepada Ichigo.

"Ka...Kamu! I... Inoue?" Ichigo kaget.

* * *

"Ah... Maaf, Kurosaki-kun. Cuma mau mampir sebentar..."

"Oh... Tidak apa-apa..." Ichigo senyum kepadanya, "Silahkan duduk, Inoue..."

"I-...I...Iya!" Kata Inoue sambil duduk di sofa. Ichigo juga duduk di sofa tetapi berbeda tempat, yaitu berhadapan dengan sofa Inoue.

"Jadi mau membicarakan apa?"

"A... A..."

"A...?" Ichigo bingung apa yang dikatakan oleh Inoue.

"Aku... suka... bukan... Aku mencintaimu, Kurosaki-kun!" Muka Inoue menjadi merah dan malu.

"Maaf, Inoue. Aku cuma menganggapmu sebagai teman aja,"

"Tapi-"

"Maaf kan aku, Inoue. Aku tidak bisa memaksa hati ku untuk mencintaimu."

Inoue mengeluarkan air matanya. Matanya sudah merah. sebelum Ichigo berbicara apa-apa, Inoue melarikan diri dan pergi dari istana.

"Maaf, Inoue..." Kata nya yang sedang mendesah.

Ichigo pergi ke kamarnya. Tiba-tiba, _handphone_ nya berdering. Ia melihat _handphone_ nya dan ternyata ada SMS dari Hinamori Momo, teman nya "Rukia".

x x x x x x x x x x

_From: Hinamori Momo_

_To: Kurosaki Ichigo_

_Ahh... Ichigo! Sudah lama kita tidak SMS-an dan contact-contact lagi nih! Masih inget dong ini siapa?_

_Maaf yahh, tentang tadi sore... teman ku tidak sengaja. Ada good news dan bad news nihh..._

_Good news nya... Aku ketemu orang yang selama ini kau cari. Dia sudah di rumah ku. Jadi,_

_Jangan khawatir tentang nya. Dia akan selamat di rumah ku._

_Dan... bad news... Akan kah paman Byakuya menerima nya? aku tidak tahu jika ia akan_

_menerima kenyataan, Ichigo! Muka Putri Akari sudah berbeda dengan waktu itu._

_Kamu ingat kan? Maaf kalo aku baru kasih tau kepada mu sekarang. karena_

_Aku tidak punya waktu. Maaf!_

_x x x x x x x x x x _

_From: Kurosaki Ichigo  
_

_To: Hinamori Momo_

_Iya, aku masih ingat kamu. Hinamori Momo kan? Jadi, kamu sudah menemukan Akari? Bagaimana?_

_dia tidak apa-apa kann? Yah kan? Aku merindukan nya. Jaga dia baik-baik._

_Aku tau dia tidak akan ingat aku sekarang. Tetapi, aku harap dia ingat aku di masa depan._

_x x x x x x x x x x_

_From: Hinamori Momo_

_To: Kurosaki Ichigo_

_Ceritanya panjang. Kapan-kapan aku kasih tau deh!_

_Dia tidak apa-apa kok. Baik-baik aja kok. Wah... Cielah, rindu nihhhh..._

_Semoga aja... AMIN!_

_x x x x x x x x x x_

_From: Kurosaki Ichigo_

_To: Hinamori Momo_

_Oke deh. Bagus deh kalo dia tidak terluka. Udah dulu yah. Mau tidur nih!_

_x x x x x x x x x x  
_

_From: Hinamori Momo_

_To: Kurosaki Ichigo_

_Ya udah! Oyasuminasai, Ichigo~_

_x x x x x x x x x x_

_From: Kurosaki Ichigo_

_To: Hinamori Momo_

_yah... Oyasuminasai, Momo. Makasih sudah memberitahukan aku._

_x x x x x x x x x x_

_From: Hinamori Momo_

_To: kurosaki Ichigo_

_Sama-sama! :)_

_x x x x x x x x x x_

Ichigo berbaring di kasur XL nya itu. "Akari..." kata nya sambil melihat foto nya dan cewek berambut hitam. Cewek itu mempunyai rambut yang panjang dan sepertinya foto itu sudah lama pas sewaktu Ichigo kecil. Ia menatap foto itu. Ia _merindukan _nya.

- FLASHBACK -

"Ayo Ichigo! Cepetan! Pemandangan disini bagus tau!" kata seseorang gadis berumur 12 tahun yang bernama Akari. Nama lengkapnya Kuchiki Akari.

"Kenapa kau selalu aja semangat, Aka?" Kata Ichigo yang baru saja 14 tahun.

"Kalo tidak semangat, nanti hari-hari akan menjadi tidak indah tau!"

"Huh? Masa sih... kayanya biasa aja kali!" Kata Ichigo sambil tiduran di rumput, "Eh... Aka... Pemandangan nya bagus juga yah..."

"Makanya kalo aku bilang bagus pasti bagus!" Kata Akari sambil tiduran di rumput juga, "Ne... Ichigo... Jika kau sudah besar, kamu mau menjadi apa?"

"Aku? Aku ingin menjadi orang biasa. Aku tidak mau menjadi pangeran. Hidup pangeran itu tidak enak."

"Sama... Aku ingin menjadi orang biasa... Rakyat biasa lah... Jadi putri juga tidak enak!" Kata Akari sambil cemberut.

"Kamu... jangan cemberut lah! Nanti kamu jadi jelek loh! Harus kamu tampil lebih cantik jadi nanti aku akan menikahi mu!" Kata Ichigo yang sedang nyengir.

Pipi Akari memerah. "AH! Mendingan aku tampil lebih JELEK dari pada menikahi mu, Ichi!" Kata Akari yang sedang buang muka.

"Kalo gitu kenapa pipi mu memerah? Artinya kau mencintai ku dong?"

"Yah... hanya sedikit sihh..." Kata Akari.

"Cinta itu gak ada sedikit-sedikit! Ada nya cinta atau tidak cinta!"

"Oke deh! Aku nyerah! AKU MENCINTAI MU, KUROSAKI ICHIGO!" teriak Akari.

"Nah... gitu dong!"

"Sekarang giliran mu!" Kata Akari.

"Gak ah... MALES! Tapi kalo kamu bisa kejar aku... Aku teriak deh..." Kata Ichigo spontan dan langsung lari.

"AWAS YAH KAU, ICHIIIIIGOOOOO!" Akari langsung mengejar Ichigo. Tetapi...

BRUKKK!

"A... AKARIIIII!" Ichigo teriak. Akari ketabrak mobil dan dirawat dirumah sakit. Untung nya, dia tidak apa-apa.

Sewaktu Ichigo menjenguk Akari, Ichigo membawakan makanan untuk nya juga.

"Aka... Aku membawakan mu makanan!" Kata Ichigo dengan nada senang, "Cepat sembuh loh! Nanti aku-"

"Siapa kau? Apakah aku mengenal mu?" Kata Akari yang sudah memotong kata-kata Ichigo.

"Akari... kau tidak ingat aku?"

"Tidak... dan nama ku bukan Akari! Kata ibu, nama ku-"

"Tapi..."

- FLASHBACK END -

"Maafkan aku, Akari..." Kata Ichigo. Ia langsung menutup matanya dan tidur.

-TBC-

* * *

**Reviews**

**Minna: Iya... MiRae tau... ada I.N.O.U.E... Maaf sekali lagi!**

**aRaRaNcHa: Makasih kak! :)**

**dorami fil: Seperti biasa... TERIMA KASIH, YUKI!**

**yuuna hihara: Makasih udah saran dan kritik, kak yuuna!**

Maaf... kalo aku tidak bisa menjawab review-review punya minna! Karena... fanfiction lagi error... Gitu deh =.=

Dannn... Maaf kalo FLASHBACK nya ngeganjel kaya gitu... udah deh! MiRae gak punya ide.. yang penting MiRae update! *dijitak ama readers*

Ayoooo~~~~ Review yahhh... RnR!

MiRae bakal kembali... Mau upload fanfic baru. Namanya "B'Coz of MSN"... Baca yahhh! :)


End file.
